The Band's Adventures
by Kereea
Summary: Sequel to The band, which was a oneshot. This is the adventures of Zuko's little group. Please read the Band first, this will make sense, no pairings yet.
1. Lee's village

The Band's Adventures

Part 1

"But I'm not clean!"

Zuko tugged his shirt back on and sighed. Their latest campsite was near a river, so Zuko, as the oldest and therefore the leader, had decided that they needed to get somewhat clean. They girls had taken their baths earlier, but he, Lee, and Toa had waited until almost noon. He and Lee were clean, and getting their clothes back on, but Toa kept insisting that he wasn't clean enough yet.

Lee tied his belt on, "I don't believe this! I say I'm clean after five seconds in the water, and _you_ have to make me scrub. This kid's a nut; I don't even want to admit I know him!"

Zuko nodded slightly before calling, "Toa, you're clean, that's the end of it. Get over here, you know we can't stay in one place long, my sister will catch up."

The little boy looked up with shining green eyes, "But I'm not-"

"You're clean!" yelled Zuko and Lee. Kuri walked through the line of trees with her eyes covered, "Are you guys decent yet?"

Zuko shook his head, "No, just finish packing up, it's just about noon now, we should be able to find a good place by nightfall."

Kuri turned and threw her arms in the air, "Again with the moving! Jeez, I doubt the avatar moves this much!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, and then helped Lee drag the still protesting Toa out of the river.

"I'm still not clean!"

----

"Are we ready to go?" asked Zuko. Kuri grinned and said, "Yep, every thing's packed!" She held up two small, almost pathetically so, bags which were placed on the ostrich along with the twins. They, being little, got to ride it a lot, with Kuri leading it by the reins. Lee, on the other hand, still being quite shoeless, ended up getting picked up by Zuko whenever the terrain was too rough of too hot to go barefoot. Like now.

Zuko had apparently forgotten however, and was very surprised as the hyper boy jumped onto his back.

----

"AH!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Lee, so it's your village, so what, we're not even going in. Chill, you're yelling in my ear."

Lee yawned, "Sorry. Can I fall asleep then?"

"No, you'll end up strangling me."

Lee sighed. "I'm bored. Kuri, want to play a game?"

Kuri shook hear head, "What game _could_ we play, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"No, we're in the middle of the Arinzi Dessert actually."

Zuko watched with slight amusment as Kuri's hands twitched toward her fans in annoyance, "Fine. I Spy. I spy a little kid who needs to not annoy me."

Lee didn't take the hint. "It's Toa!"

Kuri glanced at Zuko and mouthed, "Help me." Zuko acted like he hadn't noticed. Tao and Toa were sleeping on Feather, as they called the ostrich, with Zuko's hat over both of their heads so they wouldn't get sunburn, and they hadn't moved since leaving camp, excluding when Toa woke up and decided to play 'How long can I poke Kuri before she retaliates?' for a little bit before he conked out again.

Kuri looked at Zuko, "Quick question, if we can't stay in the town, where are we staying?"

Zuko shrugged slightly, anything greater would have upset Lee from his position of hanging from Zuko's shoulders. Kuri's brown hair, in its chin-length tomboyish cut, swung as she shook her head in annoyance. "So we might have to just keep going?"

Zuko shrugged again, making Kuri's short fuse shorter, "Would you say something?"

"Alright, something." Zuko and Lee grinned at each other.

Kuri glared at Zuko, and started muttering to herself. Lee's eyes widened as he looked back, "Zuko, somebody's coming!"

Zuko squinted against the sun, and muttered, "Oh boy, Lee, I think that's your mom."

Suddenly, they faintly heard a yelling, "You! What are you doing here?"

Lee cringed and tried to hide himself behind Zuko without falling, "I think she remembers you."

The woman's pace picked up, and within a minute Lee's mother was right there, "Why are you back, and drop my son!"

Zuko smirked, "Do you mean actually drop him?"

Sela bristled, "No you stupid firebender! Give him over!"

Zuko set Lee down, but Lee continued to hide behind the firebender, scared. Gansu ran up behind his wife, "Sela, what is this all about? He hasn't come near the village!"

Lee peeked out of a second, "Hi dad!" Sela tried to grab him, but the little boy ducked behind Zuko again. By now Tao and Toa had been woken up, and, along with Kuri, were watching slack jawed.

Gansu looked at Zuko, "What are you doing with my son?" It was not a demand, just a simple question.

Lee stepped out for a moment again, "I followed him!"

Gansu, unlike his wife, was remaining calm. "Why did you follow him Lee?"

"I had to apologize."

Suddenly the sand under Sela shifted, and she fell. Zuko, Lee, and Kuri gave the twins looks, and Tao yelled, "Toa did it!"

"I did not! You were the one who was trying to practice!"

"Liar!"

"Am not!"

Kuri snapped, "Quiet! You okay ma'am?"

Sela, having finally noticed the other three, narrowed her eyes, "Who are you three, more kids that are 'following' the firebender?"

Toa nodded, "Pretty much!"

As silence started to set in, Zuko said, "Um, if it's okay we'll just be going now."

Sela started to protest, but Gansu stopped her, "Lee, are you well taken care of?"

Lee nodded, still clutching Zuko's outer robe. His father smiled, "Then there isn't much of an issue, I simply have a question for Prince Zuko."

Zuko shrugged, "Whatever."

"How did you get Lee to take a bath, he's very clean."

Toa piped up, "I'm not though!"

"You're clean!" groaned Kuri, Tao, Zuko, and Lee.

"Lee, do you really want to go?" asked his father. Sela once more started to protest, and once more Gansu asked her to be quiet.

Lee nodded again. Gansu smiled, "Then I recommend that you leave before those so-called soldiers show up."

All five gave a quick bow of thanks to Gansu, and then they hurried off, with Sela still yelling at Gansu, who was shaking his head.

R&R


	2. Azula's trio vs The Band

Part2

A few nights later, the entire group was gladly around a campfire in a comfortable clearing in a forest, sound asleep. Kuri was leaning on Feather, Lee once more had claimed Zuko's shoulder as a pillow, and the twins were snuggled under a small blanket. Even Zuko himself was enjoying a light doze when a twig snapped. His eyes snapped open, as did the eyes of Lee and Kuri. Lee shakily asked, "What was that?"

Zuko held a finger to his lips, signaling both of the others to be quiet. He motioned for Kuri to wake up Tao, Toa and Feather, and then the prince snuffed almost all of the fire, leaving just enough light for Kuri to see by. The Kyoshi girl was waking the twins one-handed, as the other held one of her fans.

Lee had passed Zuko the broadswords, and then the boy drew his small dagger. Toa and Tao looked confused, but they took defensive stances anyway, and waited.

They did not wait long.

Blue fire spun through the trees, and it would have engulfed Kuri had she not leaped out of the way. Toa and Tao could see a shape, and it was the one spinning the blue flames. So they rammed as much earth as the two of them combined could muster right at her.

Azula tumbled into the clearing, followed by a jogging Ty Lee. She glared at the twins, "Do you think that the pathetic bending of two mere children can beat me?" Zuko immediately tackled her, resulting in something between firebending and s wrestling match.

Ty Lee shot forward, slamming a pressure point on Lee's right arm. "OW!"

The acrobat grinned, "What's a little boy like you doing out here anyway?"

Lee tugged his left hand, the one with the knife, out from behind his back, "Kicking your butt!"

Toa and Toa gasped, and Tao muttered, "He said 'butt'!"

Suddenly a dagger flew forward, pinning Tao's black braid to a tree. Toa ran to his sister's offense, right into a girl who looked rather ticked-off. "What is this, the Baby Brigade?"

"They're six!" yelled Kuri as she jump-kicked the girl. Toa ran over to the girl who was fighting Lee, and punched her in the back of the knee.

"You little rat!" yelled Ty Lee. "That's a pressure point, ow, ow, ow!"

Zuko and Azula were still wrestling, when Lee kicked the princess in the head. Zuko smirked, "A little underhanded but, I think I'll let it slide."

Zuko stood and saw a girl he could only identify as Mei flat, apparently Kuri had gotten Tao free, and they had knocked the poor girl out.

----

Mei opened her eyes and saw Ty Lee doing a one legged jig in pain, then Mei spotted them. Pretending to be knocked out had been smart. She got ready to fling a dagger strait though Zuko's heart, but stopped, something held her back. She cursed angrily, but pretended to be unconscious once more.

R&R&R&R! Plase! I'd really like a reveiw folks! Just one? please! Oh, and i no-no own avatar.


	3. The kidnapping of Lee

AN: I don't think that the kids could beat 'Ozai's Angels' either, they just got real lucky.

Part3

"AH!" Lee yelled once more.

"LEE!" groaned everyone else.

Zuko sighed, "Lee, your dad said it was okay for you to come, and so we got turned arounf 180 degrees, it's fine, we'll camp here tonight and keep going tomorrow. No big deal. Again."

----

Lee woke up late at night. He wandered away from the camp, intent on relieving himself, when he was grabbed.

----

Zuko awoke to someone jumping on him yelling, "Zuko! ZU-KO! Lee's gone, Lee's gone, Lee's gone!"

Zuko opened his eyes to see Toa, still jumping on his kneecaps. He shook the little earthbender off, and then asked, "Gone, what do you mean, gone?"

Kuri roiled her eyes, "We mean he's not here, dummy."

Zuko scanned the site, and saw a set of little bare-footprints heading away. "I think he just went to the bathroom guys," Zuko muttered.

Tao shook her head, "Nope, that's what Kuri thought, but Lee's been gone way to long for that, I mean, even Toa doesn't take that long and-" the little earthbender was getting blue in the face, so Kuri snapped, "For heaven's sake! Inhale!"

Zuko followed the tracks, and after a good twenty yards found some more prints, those of boots, and shoe prints that looked a good deal like those of….

"Hey, firebender! Zuko, over here!"

Lee's mother Sela.

His eyes narrowed, "Where is Lee?"

Sela stood firm, "Here is your knife. Lee won't be returning it."

"Where is Lee?" asked Zuko again, fire spinning at his hands. Sela smirked, "Back in the village, where he belongs, Gansu left for the front again, so I'm in charge of our son, and he stays here!"

Sela started to walk off, but the twins, Kuri, and Feather had caught up with Zuko, and Toa and Tao incased the woman's feet in solid rock. Kuri held both fans in a threatening stance, and Zuko was looking none to pleased, "Where. Is. Lee."

Sela, noting that there was now a definite chance of harm to her person spat, "The town square, our solders are trying to figure out why you tricked him into following you."

With a solid thwack, Kuri knocked out Sela and snatched the dagger, "Thank you for your information ma'am."

----

"Well kid, have you learned you lesson?" asked the lead 'solider'. Lee snarled at the man, and tried to get up. The four 'soldiers' and about two other townspeople had beaten him silly, but he wasn't going down. He wasn't giving up without a fight.

---------------------------------------------

AN: I never liked Sela much. Sorry if you think she's being OOC.


	4. Lee's Rescue and Mai's Thoughts

Thank you all reveiwers. I don't own avatar. PS, when the Band beat "Ozai's Angels" it was becaus they were expecting Zu-Zu to be alone. They will not make that mistake again...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part4

Zuko arrived just as Lee got slammed with another rock. The enraged firebender shot forward, incinerating the stick the next man was about to use. The lead man sent a boulder at Zuko, and was soon in a power struggle for the rock with Tao and Tao. Kuri leaped out of nowhere and started fighting whoever dared to engage her. Zuko on the other hand was standing near the fallen Lee, using his blades to spin his fire every which-way.

One by one the seven fell, out cold or simply from pain. Most of the people had simply scattered, and, and Toa whistled for Feather, no one tried to stop them from leaving.

Kuri tossed the twins on the ostrich, before hopping up herself. Zuko gently gathered the moaning Lee in his arms, and they left quickly.

----

Kuri, now off Feather, said, "Zuko, there's a hospital about a day or two's journey; we need to take Lee there!"

Zuko nodded, "Alright, which way?"

Kuri smiled and changed direction slightly, "Southeast."

----

Kuri looked up sleepily, she was barley conscious on Feather's back, and the twins had long since fallen asleep. They had gone through the night; it was a bit before sunrise. Lee was still being cradled gently in Zuko's arms, and the prince hadn't said a word since they had left the town. Suddenly, she saw light up ahead. "Zuko's there's the town!"

Zuko looked relieved, "Thank Agni."

As they entered the door, a guy lounging at a desk looked up, "Hey, you a firebender?"

Zuko nodded slightly, too startled to do anything else.

The man chuckled, "Cool, are going to help out, like the other guy, the old one?"

"Old one…" Zuko muttered lamely, nearly dropping Lee in shock.

"Yeah, I'll take you see him later if you want, uhh, what's wrong with the kid?"

Zuko's old cold composure returned, "Isn't it your job to tell me?"

"Oh…uh…yeah…uh, um, looks just like….maybe it's…it might uh, maybe it…you know, how about we get a professional, I have no clue."

Zuko started to twitch angrily, and Kuri smiled nervously, "Can we see a pro then, please? Before you know… Zu-, um, this guy loses it?"

----

Mai quietly stared at her book. It detailed the exact points where a person would die from a single stab, or in her case knife throw. Her lips pursed, why did she have to go and think about the mission to kill Zuko again? It was hard enough getting rid of him as it was.

_Before he was banished, they had been friends; which was a good thing since their parents, on Ursa's dying wish, or so they all said Mai was sure it had just been another one of her parent's power-plays, had betrothed the two. A day after the Agni Kai she had caught a glimpse of Zuko in the doctor's ward. The scar that marred his eye broke her heart; she could only guess the amount of pain he was in. She had all but run back to her room. She had heard of his banishment, and her mind was made up. She shoved her things into a bag, some clothes, a book or two, a scroll with a portrait of Princess Ursa, and most importantly her knives, most of which were a gift from Zuko._

_He mother then walked in. "Mai! What are you doing?"_

"_Packing."_

_Zenia sighed, "Mai, we're not leaving the palace just because Zuko got banished-"_

_Mai's lips pursed. "**Prince** Zuko mother. I'm going with him."_

"_You will do no such thing Mai! Honestly, all the trouble we've gone through to get our family, you included, to this rank in the court, and you want to throw it away on a banished-"_

"_I'm his betrothed for Agni's sake!" Mai yelled._

"_Not anymore. The Fire Lord was most generous in allowing us to break the engagement. You are now engaged to Captain Zhao-"_

"_I'd rather chew off my own ankle," Mai hissed._

Luckily for Mai, right before she turned fifteen, the age when the betrothal would have been carried out, Zhao got himself killed at the North Pole. Mai gave a little smirk; she knew Zuko had something or other to do with it.

----

Zuko's mind was in a wild confusion. Iroh had been the 'old guy' mentioned; apparently this is where the avatar and his buddies had dropped him off. Lee was pretty bruised, but a professional said that he'd be fine in a few hours with some herbs and bed rest. Lee, now conscious was pouting, Kuri was snoozing, and Toa and Tao were listening to Iroh tell war stories.

For once, all was well. Which proves that nothing good can last….

-------------------------------------------

I got the idea for Mai's past by readin 'Nine days a queen', a biography of Lady Jane Gray. Basically, she was engaged to someone she liked, but as soon as he was out of the court's favor he scheming parents swithced her betrothed to someone she hated. I jst felt like that seemed good to work with for Mai. R&R&R!


	5. Boredom

Sorr for the lateness! I don't own Avatarm but I wish season 3 would start already!

---------------------------------

Part 5

Zuko was once more carrying Lee on his back, Kuri was chatting with Iroh, and Toa and Tao were on Feather. Zuko wasn't speaking to his uncle. Lee was pretty sure it had something to do with the lightning lessons that Zuko and Iroh had been working on yesterday. Zuko had come back to camp _very, _very, **_very_** pissed off. Lee didn't even ask that night for knife-fighting lessons; he was never one to tempt certain incineration.

They had left the hospital about a week ago, and they were all tense. Zuko had finally been nice enough to point out that the only reason they beat Azula's trio was that the three were caught off guard; they had expected Zuko to be alone. This had gotten the four younger kids in a panic for a few seconds. Now Zuko was helping Lee with knife-fighting, Kuri was fighting anyone who was stupid enough to spar with her without bending (Zuko still had bruises from four nights ago), and Toa and Tao were practicing overtime. Iroh, Zuko, and Kuri wondered why they bothered, they didn't have teacher so really they were trying whatever popped into their heads instead of real moves (Toa could now make impromptu statues of whomever he was going against, Lee assumed he was appealing to vanity.).

The people at the hospital had been most generous, namely because Iroh had been helping out there for awhile, and had given them supplies. The two original bags, plus one new one were now full with food, blankets, some clay dishes, bandages, and (of course) tea. Lee pressed his forehead against Zuko's neck in exhaustion. True, he hadn't done any walking, but he still felt tired.

Boredom does that to you.

----

Mai was sure of two things at that moment. First, it was getting pretty hot out. Second, she was so bored right now that if she found Zuko she'd ask him to kill her.

Not that he would, Zuko was too nice for that. Or, as Azula would put it, he was too weak for that. He had been her best friend for so long, before he was banished of course. He had given Mai her first knife, to her mother's extreme horror, and he had been her first crush. Not that _he_ knew that of course. Boys were _so_ oblivious.

Azula strode into the tent, "We're striking again at dawn."

Mai kept her eyes on her knives; she was sharpening them, "Azula, if we're going to capture Prince Zuko and Iroh, where are we going to keep them?"

Azula sniffed, "Ty Lee discovered an old castle around here two days ago. It turns out a few soldiers of our nation are inhabiting it. We will lock the traitors in there."

Mai gave a nod, her stomach flipping in protest.

----

Lee was curled up against Zuko again, so dead asleep that Zuko continuously checked to make sure he was still breathing. Toa, Tao, and Iroh were also asleep.

Zuko's gaze shifted to Kuri, who was opening and closing one of her fans over and over again. The only reason she was up was because she could hold the fact that, as she was older, she could stay up later over Lee and the twins.

Zuko touched his swords, which were lying next to him. It was too quiet.

There was a flash of pink, and everything spun, slowly turning black. Before he slipped away, he heard Iroh yelling at Kuri and Lee to take the twins and run for it.

Then the darkness claimed him.

----------------------------------

Reveiw!


End file.
